1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating electrical energy, wherein a carbonaceous fuel is gasified into a combustible gas. The combustible gas is combusted to drive an apparatus chosen from a gas turbine and a gas engine, and relatively hot exhaust gas from the apparatus is passed along a heat exchanger for removing heat from the relatively hot exhaust gas to result in relatively cold exhaust gas after passing the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known from WO-A-2007/019643 in which electrical energy is generated from carbonaceous fuel. Carbonaceous fuels, such as waste and coal, generally contain mercury. Gasification results in the release of mercury in the combustible gas and the mercury will end up in the environment after combustion, which is undesirable. It is known to remove mercury from a stream of gas using a sorbent.
What is needed in the art is to provide improved removal of mercury for a given amount of sorbent and/or adequate removal with reduced use of sorbent.